


Words

by Hopeamarsu



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: What do you do when there aren't words to describe how you feel, Ronnie wonders.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Words

Ronnie wasn’t a man of many words. Most times, he preferred to be quiet, observe and let others do the talking. And when he did talk, he rarely waxed poetic about things, it was mostly straight to the point and nothing else. Delivered with his deadpan voice, without much emotion between the lines.

But when he had met you, he found himself tongue-tied. So many words floating in his mind but not coming out right. Ronnie wanted to say all those things that danced in his brain, he wanted to shout his adoration and love from the top of the rooftops but the words never came to him.

 _I think you look gorgeous_ turned into _it's pretty_ , when you showed up for your date in a new outfit, twirling in front of him before he had the pleasure of escorting you inside the restaurant he’d chosen for that evening.

 _I will always be here for you_ turned into _of course_ as you asked him if he could hold you when you felt sad. As Ronnie wrapped his arms around your torso, your head resting on his chest, his love for you grew and grew but the words got stuck in his throat.

But how could he tell you all he felt when nothing felt like enough? He could write lyrics, create an album full of love songs just for you, but it didn’t feel like enough. The Milky Way was not enough to describe how vast his love for you was, so how an album could contain all that?

He could build you a house, fill it with things that you two had gathered together but would even that be enough? And what was a house but a set of walls, windows, and paint. Home wasn’t a physical place but a feeling to him. To Ronnie, you were his home. With you, he’d live anywhere as long as he got to go to sleep and wake up with you in his embrace. 

“Ronnie? Where did you go?”

Your voice, the sweet melodic sound that penetrated his dreams and let him fly high, brought him back to the dinner table. You smiled at him, those pearly whites showing in that adorable way Ronnie loved. Your eyes shining as you looked at him, radiating love. Your expressive face was so beautiful; he could drown in your eyes for days and your smile had a way of wiping out all his worries. But how to tell you that?

“Nowhere special.” He hummed and took a hold of your hand. Slowly Ronnie let out a breath, gathered all that he had, and brought your hand to his lips, kissing the soft skin gently. In the end, there was only one way to tell you. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

You smiled wider, you knew exactly the meaning and importance behind those two words. _Was this fate, finding you,_ Ronnie thought as he felt his own smile appear, eyes crinkling at the corners with happiness. He tugged you from your seat to his arms, anchoring you to him as Ronnie kissed you deeply. Maybe words were overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on Tumblr!


End file.
